


When Matt Kippen Returns

by Jonnorfandom



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, T.J.’s brother, idk how to tag, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonnorfandom/pseuds/Jonnorfandom
Summary: Cyrus and Tj finally get together. But what happens when Tj’s older brother, Matt, returns home from college and messes Tj’s plans up?





	1. Chapter 1

It all started 2 days ago. Well, in reality about a year ago.

Tj Kippen always knew he was different from his friends. Whenever Reed, Lester, or any of the boys on his basketball team would talk about girls he would get an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Though, he had never liked any girl or boy for that matter, until Cyrus Goodman came into his life. 

Over the last year Cyrus had really helped Tj become a better person and learn from his past mistakes. All because of Cyrus, Tj knew who he wanted to be in life, and it definitely was not some scary basketball guy. Tj was grateful for his friendship with Cyrus, until he realized he really really liked Cyrus as more than a friend. He can still pinpoint the exact moment he knew he had a crush on his friend. 

Tj had always been insecure with his sexuality and he was finally learning to accept himself, but then the whole Kira situation happened. But then Andi’s party had happened and he held Cyrus’ hand. That was 2 days ago, now he was sitting in his living room thinking of what to text Cyrus because he was scared that Cyrus could have misinterpreted what that moment had meant.

Tj: Hey Cy, was wondering if we could meet at the park? 

Cyrus: See you at the swings in 10.

———————————————————

As Tj approached the swings he saw Cyrus was already there. 

“Hey, underdog” Tj said kind of nervous.

“Hey, Teej!” Cyrus exclaimed looking up from his phone then placing it in his pocket.

They both we’re swinging for a minute letting the awkward silence linger between the two. Eventually Cyrus spoke up. “So, about what happened at Andi’s party...”

Tj finally met Cyrus’ eyes, “Yeah, uhm, I...”

“Im gay,” Cyrus said. “I just thought you should know before you go any further.”

Tj couldn’t help but give Cyrus a small smile. It was clear Tj was visibly nervous as he gripped onto the swings chain. “I-I am too, Underdog,” Tj said letting out a shaky breath. 

“You do know there’s nothing wrong with you, right? You’re still the same Tj you were an hour ago.”

Tj looked down and smiled, “Yeah, I know that now. But it’s just the first time I’ve ever told anyone.” 

“Well I hope you know how proud I am of you!” Cyrus said giving Tj that same smile he did on the bench.

“Look Cy, I really really like you but I’m just not ready to come out to anyone else yet. I hope you understand that and I get it if you don’t want to you know... date me or whatever.”

Cyrus got up from his swing, looked around, and grabbed Tj’s hands. “I would never pressure you into coming out, Tj. That’s something you have to do in your own time and sure only a couple people know about me, but that doesn’t mean I want the entire world to know. And of course I’d still want to go out with you. I really like you too, Teej.”

“Cyrus?”

“Yes?”

Tj focused on their hands and asked “Would you wanna be my boyfriend?

“Yeah!” Cyrus said with the biggest smile on his face, while pulling Tj in for a hug.

“Walk me home?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah, lets go.”

———————————————————

Tj opened his front door and walked into his house with the biggest smile on his face. He kicked off his shoes leaving them by the front door and made his way into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen his mom was standing at the stove cooking and there was his brother sitting at the kitchen table.

“Thelonious, I’m back and you’re not even gonna say hi?!”

Tj already knew that wasn’t going to play out well for himself.


	2. Chapter 2

There were a couple things to know about Matthew Kippen. He is 20 years old, studying business in college, has a girlfriend named Tracy, and he loved his family. Up until 7th grade, Matt was the one person Tj told everything to. As Tj started questioning himself, he stopped talking to Matt. That caused a huge drift between the two brothers. Part of the reason was because one day in 7th grade, Tj was in the living room watching Teen Wolf and Matt had walked into the room during a scene where a gay couple on the show were kissing. Matt had immediately shown his disgust by telling him to “stop watching queer shit or you’ll become one”. Now, 2 years later it’s all Tj can still think about every time his brother comes home for a visit.

———————————————————  
“Sorry, bro. Of course I’m gonna say hi!” Tj replied walking over to Matt, giving him a bro hug.

“Damn, I was starting to think you forgot about me. You haven’t texted me once since I lasted visited home.”

Tj nervously rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “Sorry about that. I’ve been really busy between basketball, work, school, and my friends. I havent even really had time to think about texting or calling you.”

“Nah, it’s all cool man! I’ve been super busy to with work, college, and Tracy so I completely understand,” Matt replied.

“I’ve missed this so much! My two favorite boys getting along!” Tj’s mom said placing her spatula on the counter and walking over to boys, pulling them in for a hug.

Tj hated feeling this way. When Matt wasn’t visiting home Tj felt like he could breathe. But now that he is home, Tj could already feel himself wanting to hide in his room.

“All right so Teej, let’s catch up already! Got a girlfriend yet?” Matt had asked him excitedly.

He had already known this question was coming and his answer was already prepared, “No, not yet. But you already know im out there looking.”

“Oh, Thelonious! I almost forgot to ask you, how is Cyrus doing? I havent heard about you two hanging out recently,” Tj’s mom asked.

Caught off guard, Tj definitely felt himself turn red as he turned away from Matt. “He’s good, I was actually just with him earlier.”

“That’s wonderful! I just love Cyrus! You’ll have to bring him over to meet Matt.”

“Damn, bro! You got a whole new best friend while I was gone? I guess this means I need to stick around more,” exclaimed Matt.

“Yeah, definitely! But I’m kind of tired right now, so I’m gonna go lay down for a little before dinner.”

“Alright, Thelonious we’ll catch up more later. Don’t think you’re getting out of it,” said Matt with a unreadable look on his face.

Tj got up off the chair and headed for his room. Matt watched him leave and waited until he heard Tj run up the stairs. “Mom, you do know something is going on with him right? He was acting really hesitant.”

“Matt, of course I know something is going on, I’m his mother. But don’t think you’re getting off easy either. I can tell somethings up with you, too.”

———————————————————  
Meanwhile, upstairs Tj was freaking out. As soon as Cyrus was mention he knew he had blushed in front of both Matt. He definitely had to know... didn’t he? Without even thinking twice, he picked up his phone and called the one person he knew he could talk to about this, Cyrus.

“Hey, Theo,” Cyrus said proudly.

“Theo?”

“Well yeah! I thought i would try it out. I mean you have all of these nicknames for me so I thought it wouldn’t hurt to try one out,” he said shyly into the phone.

“No, I think it’s cute! And plus I love it,” said Tj as he smiled.

“Okay! So what’s up? Why were you calling me?”

“I guess i just missed you. And also the fact that my homophobic brother came home today, which really caught me off guard.”

Cyrus hesitated before speaking, “He’s homophobic? Did he do anything to you, Teej?”

“What! No no no no! It’s just I’m worried he’ll catch on to something cause my mom actually wanted me to invite you over to dinner so you could meet him.” 

Tj heard Cyrus sigh on the other end of the line. “Of course, I’ll come. I’ll always be there for you!”

“Tj! Dinner!” screamed his mom up the stairs.

“I’m coming!”

“Thank you, Cy. Seriously for everything. But I have to go eat dinner now. I’ll text you later, okay?” 

“Okay. Bye, Theo,” Cyrus said making Tj’s heart pound.

“Night, Cy,” Tj said with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... I’m really sorry for making yall wait so long for a new chapter. Im not very confident with my writing. I really think it’s bad lol, so it takes me a while to come up with concepts and actually write them out. I hope u enjoyed chapter 2 and hopefully chapter 3 will be out soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing and it probably sucks and definitely wasnt proof read. But thank you for reading and leave me any criticism in the comments! Or if you want to see anything happen in this story let me know and i’ll do my best to incorporate it! The story will be mostly Tyrus centered and I’m not sure how much we’ll see of the GHC just yet. Also next chapter will be way longer i promise!


End file.
